Jealousy It Up
by PirateGurl5
Summary: When Gunther goes out with Cece things change for Tinka. Tinka feels lonely but doesn't need anyone. Ty has feelings for her but Tinka rejects him at first. Tinka meets a new guy, will Ty handle it?  I suck at summary, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy it up**

**Tinka found herself in the hallway of the school. Nothing has change much. Well... her twin brother Gunther now has started to date Cece, and she sometimes feels lonely. But as she opened her locker to grab her history book, she reminded herself she didn't need anyone to be with her.**

**As she grabbed the book, she closed the locker turned around just to see Ty behind her.**

**"Hey Tinka" he said with a smirk on his face, a little nervous but never forgetting his swag.**

**"Hello Ty, vhat do you vant?" Tinka asked with her strong and weird accent looking at him annoyed.**

**"I was wondering if..." he tried nervously to finish the sentence.**

**"NOO" Tinka said firmly. Then the bell rang, she looked serious at him and began to walk away to her history class. Ty soon followed her behind. **

**"Come on Tinka, you didn't even let me finish the question I was going to ask you" he carefully grabbed her by the arm so she could stop.**

**"What's the matter with you? Ever since your brother started dating Cece you don't talk to anyone" he looked intensely at her eyes, getting more closer. Tinka took some steps far from him.**

**"Look Ty, I don't vant to ve with you or anyone else, I'm my best friend"she gave him a big but sarcastic smile.**

**"Please Tinka, don't be hard on yourself. Let me just invite you to hang with me at lunch" with big and sad puppy eyes he insisted.**

**"No, vut thanks Ty" she looked at him one last time before turning around and keep walking to her class. Leaving Ty behind.**

**Tinka knew she still had feelings for Ty. Ever since that date they had she just couldn't stop thinking of him and his charming looks. Tinka slapped herself for thinking and feeling those things. **

**The betwinkle girl tried to pay attention to the classes but she couldn't. She knew Ty was right about it. She needed new friends.**

**After the bell rang, announcing that for today the school was over, Tinka was decided to find friends. She runned out of school to see if she could talk to somebody. Rocky passed with Deuce -NOOOO- she thought. Gunther and Cece passed taking each others hands happily -NEVER- she looked at them disgusted. Who could be the person she could talk to?. Tinka was tired of waiting so she headed inside the school to see if someone was still there but, before she could opened the door someone opened it and hit her "OMG, ARE YOU OKAY?" that's all Tinka heard before she went unconscious .**

**SCHOOL NURSERY**

**"Hello, can you hear me?" a male voice ask her as she opened up her eyes slowly. "I'm so sorry for what happened" he apologized. "Vhere I am?" she looked around the room. Apparently she was in the school nursery. "Your Tinka Hessenheffer?" she slightly nodded at him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jake" she didn't respond at him and tried to force herself to stand up. Jake helped her "You should be on bed" Jake said. "The vhy are you helping me to get up?"she said sarcastically. "Good point" he then put his hands on his pockets and Tinka fell to the floor "I told you so!" he exclaimed.**

**"TINKABELL..." her twin brothe appeared happy to see her but at the same time worried "Your... on the floor?" he looked at her confused. "Let me help you get up" Jake took her on his arms and put her on the bed. "And who are you?" Gunther asked in a jealousy-brother-time tone. "Oh sorry, I'm Jake and I accidentally was the one who hit her with the door" he gave a small smile to the weird accent guy while scratching his head. Gunther had all his face covered in anger "It's okay Gunther. He helped me" she said with a hand on her head and another calming her twin brother. "Vell, if that's the case" Gunther cooled down. "Hey.. uuum Gunther? I can take your sister to her home when she gets out of here" Jake insisted to Gunther, and soon he leaved the both of them alone after having a text message from his girlfriend to come to Shake It Up Chicago Studio.**

**"So.. how do you know my name?" Tinka asked him curiously. "Are you serious? You're the ONLY girl in school who has the guts to be herself" he emphasized the 'ONLY' word. "I know vut, everybody makes fun of me still" sadness was covering her face. "Well... That's uuum true but, look at the bright sight, they're laughing at you for being different but you are the only one who should laugh at them for being all the same copy" he smiled at her with those perfect teeths who were hipnotizing Tinka. She once again slapped that thought away.**

**"So Tinka Hessenheffer?" the nurse came in "you can go now. We see you're okay, and in good hands" she had a grin on her face and winked at Tinka "Take care of her" the nurse pointed at Jake "I will" he only smiled again. Finally they left the nursery feeling a little bad that the nurse had to stay more time in the school.**

**OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL**

**They walked out of the school and Jake offered her a ride to her apartment. At first she didn't want to but the she accepted. He had a nice car but she couldn't describe or know the car's name cause she wasn't an American and didn't belong there. But by the looks of the car she knew he was popular around girls. She wasn't so dumb either, she knew that's what caught girls attention, but not her. He was just like... -NO TINKA HESSENHEFFER- she responded to herself in her mind - YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THINK OF HIM-  
><strong>

**So the ride to her apartment was quiet. She was very nervous and Jake as well too. Finally they arrived and Jake parked the car and looked at Tinka. "Vell... I guess this is goodvye now. Thanks for the ride and everything" she gave him the first smile of the day, but this one was true. "See you around?" he asked her looking for a really good answer. "I don't know, maybe" she gave him that answer but he looked satisfied with it. **

**She hopped off of the car and Jake soon left while she stand there looking at him leaving. She was smiling!  
>"TINKA?" she turned her back just to see an angry Ty looking at her in dissapointment.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2 of jealousy it up. In this chapter I put some crazy things.**  
><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>  
><strong><span>I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Tinka didn't think it twice. She was looking for someone who she could count on and that was Jake. But she didn't understand the word 'love' as Jake did, Tinka thought of him and his actions as a friend.**

**"Yes Jake, I want to go vith you" she reassured him and gave him a smirk.**

**So Jake bought ice cream for the two of them. Jake choose pistachio and Tinka her favorite, napolitan. **

**Laughs and smiles were given to each other. It was a beautiful scene; walking and running around the park while the birds flew around, fluttering. The sweet breeze that brushed their skin smelled like spring's season. The sun smiled at them with his bright rays. It was like a movie of a Princess and her perfect life.**

**Soon, Jake and Tinka leaved the park but what they didn't know is that someone was following them. Obviously Ty.**

**"Come, fast" Ty hurried the girl who was previously with him.**

**"uuuum Ty, what are we doing? Why are you talking like that?" she poked his shoulder while he tried to see where Tinka and Jake where going to.**

**"Come on, let's go. They're leaving" he completely ignored what she told him before. He kept walking slowly, so she didn't say anything else and follow him. She was a dumb blonde so that was her job, not knowing what is going on but still do it.**

**Tinka strangely felt someone following them so she turned around just to be secure of it. "Hide!" Ty told the blondy girl. Ty rapidly hid behind a car while the girl stood there exposing herself at Tinka, smiled and waved at her "Hi" she greeted her. Tinka looked at her weird, turned around and kept walking with Jake.**

**Ty put his hand on his face in a total embarrassment.**

**The girl looked at Ty confused "Why are you hiding?" she asked him.**

**"Cause that's what I told you to do" he said desperated.**

**"Oh... I see. I thought you said Hi" she smiled at him.**

**" Let's just... let's just keep going" he said in a dissapointing tone.**

**The blondy girl just kept smiling and soon what she found boring, found it like an adventure. She was mimicking Indiana Jones and making sounds of the music's background. Even she was asking questions to random persons like: "Where did you take her?" "Who's your leader?" "Miss I'm not stupid, now tell me, WHO SEND YOU?".**

**"Could you stop it?" he asked in a desperating and an almost-getting-crazy tone.**

**"No sir, I was order to be at this important mission" she said while she put her hand on her forehead as a soldier.**

**Ty was going to call the mental hospital, but not for her, for HIM. He knew if he didn't get rid of her she could ruin his mission -OH GOD! Now I'm talking like her- he thought.**

**"LOOK!..." he pointed at an old lady. When the blondy looked he runned like the storm but she didn't pay attention to Ty.**

**"HEY YOU! STOP THERE!" the girl runned to the old lady who was looking at her scared.**

**-Finally- Ty heaved a big sigh of relief.**

* * *

><p><strong>MOVIE THEATER<strong>

**"So... What you wanna watch?" Jake asked her stepping in front of the line.**

**"I don't know" she smiled at him and turned around just to see Ty pretending to be watching the movie posters. **

**"I'm going to the bathroom" she lied to Jake. He nodded.**

**Tinka was walking in the direction of Ty. Ty noticed and hid behind an old man on a wheelchair, the old man stopped for a moment and looked at him very serious, Ty smiled and stood up.**

**"Ty, vhat are you doing here and why were you hiding behind that old man?" she asked him pointing at the old man who was leaving.**

**Ty smiled at her not knowing what to say "uuumm... I was here to see a movie" sounding a little bit nervous while trying to smile at every moment. He was sweating. Tinka looked at him unconvinced and looked at him in the eyes as if trying to torture him to say the truth.**

**"Ok Ok, I'll tell you" he said and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside.**

**"Vhy far?" she asked him.**

**"Because I don't want Jake to hear me" Ty said. Tinka just kept looking at him waiting for an explanation of why he has being chasing her.**

**"Well... Jake, you know he's the type of guy every girl wants and... and... I don't want you to get hurt Tinka. That's why I'm here, cause I care for you" he said with his eyes shining in the dark.**

**"Ty..." she put a hand on his shoulder for him to understand "Jake is a good person. He isn't a jerk or have tried something vith me. He's a good friend" Tinka said with a smile on her face that Ty hated it cause that happyness she carried came from someone who he hates.**

**"Tinka, I know this guy. He's playing with you. He's always like that. Look... I will tell you this but please, take it easy..." he paused cause he didn't want to hurt Tinka. The glittery girl just looked at him, waiting for the sentence to be finished.**

**"He bet that he could go out with you, be your boyfriend and finally, to broke your heart by breaking up with you and telling you the truth about the bet" He finally said.**

**Tinka only laughed at him letting some pig noises escape "Ty, did you invented does things right now? WOW you're very fast at inventing and lying" she said while trying not to laugh.**

**"Tinka is the truth. And I know you don't believe me but, If I tell you that I like..." Jake cut off his words**

**"Tinka I was..." he stared for a moment at Ty "...looking for you. What he's doing here?" he asked her. "Oh he's just acting like a kid; trying to seek for trouble" she said while smiling.**

**Then Jake took Tinka inside to see the movie he selected; Tangled. The movie was very funny to Tinka but not much to Jake. He only choosed it for Tinka to see and be entertained.**

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH TY<strong>

**After what happened with Tinka and Jake he decided to walk around the city. He wasn't in the mood. He knew he was losing Tinka to somebody who just met her today, he guessed. He thought it wasn't fair for Tinka to give Jake an opportunity and not him. -Why?- he asked himself. He knew he was a ladies man but he would give up everything for her. And then it hit him,maybe she rejected him for being a ladies man. Maybe that's the first thing he would have to give up now if he wanted Tinka for himself and not Jake. But there was a problem too. He remembered it...**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**"Yo' Ty come here" a manly voice shouted at Ty.**

**"Hey J , what up?" he greeted him.**

**"Are you going to the party tonight?" Jake asked Ty.**

**"No man, I can't" Ty said.**

**Some friends of Jake gather up around Jake; Jason, Dan and Michael.**

**"Why not?" Dan asked to Ty**

**In that moment Tinka passed in front of them.**

**"I'm gonna be busy" he said while looking at Tinka with a cute and lovely smile.**

**Jake looked at the direction to where Ty was looking at, so did the others.**

**"Man don't tell me you're in love with that freak" he said with disgust.**

**"No, ya'll crazy man. She? never in my life" he said to Jake and the others, sounding very convincing.**

**"Hey... let's bet on something" said Michael**

**Everyone looked at him.**

**"What's the bet?" Jake asked.**

**" I bet you to hang around, be the boyfriend and dumped the weirdest girl in school" Michael pointed at Jake.**

**"WHAT! NO man, come on" he begged for a better bet.**

**"No changes" Michael said.**

**" And what if I win the bet? What's my prize?" Jake asked.**

**"I'll do whatever you want" Michael said with a big smile.**

**"Yeaaah I wanna see that too" Ty said making fun of Jake.**

**"So who's it gonna be the girl of your nightmares?" everyone looked around for the girl who will the bet on.**

**OH NO! Tinka passed again going to her locker.**

**"I know who" Jason said. The guys kept waiting for an answer "that girl, the Hessenheffer girl" he pointed at her.**

**Ty all of a sudden changed his face from normal to scared and worried.**

**"No man, she... you can't" Ty said.**

**"Why? are you in loving with her?" he asked him in a making-fun-of-him tone.**

**"No J, I'm not" he said trying to sound serious.**

**"Well if you're not as you say... " Jake gave rested his arm on his shoulders "... I guess you could do us a favor after we finish our bet" Jake said**

**"What is it?" Ty was scared inside of him but he acted like he didn't care in the outside.**

**"Well... the prom is coming, and to make things better... I'll invite Tinka to come with me, she obviously is going to say yes and at prom I will tell her all the truth and after that, Ty is going to make a big entrance on the stage and is going to announce what she just have been through" he began to laugh very hard and loud, his friends too.**

**"uuumm..." Ty had a lump in his throat.**

**"So what do you say?" he asked with a devilish grin on his face.**

**Ty nodded**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Ty walked lonely in the streets of Chicago. He stopped in front of Crusty's Pizza and entered the place. He was looking for an advice and maybe, just maybe, Deuce could give him that. He knew Deuce was working at that late hours.<strong>

**Ty walked down the stairs, Deuce was cleaning up the tables until he saw his best friend. He offered him a table so he could sit with him. Deuce knew that look in Ty's face.**

**"Now tell me, what's the matter?" he asked looking like a proffesional pshicologist.**

**"Tinka man, It's Tinka" he said in a defeated voice.**

**"What? Did she glittered your heart?" Deuce chuckled "Good one" he went for a high five but Ty just looked at him deathly serious. "No? Ok" he said dissapointed and lower his hand on the table.**

**"You know about... You know.." Ty said angry to Deuce like if Deuce knew what really is going on.**

**"The girl..." Ty said in an embarrassment tone looking at another direction trying not to met the gaze of Deuce.**

**Deuce gave him that smile when it's about love. Ty hated it.**

**"What about her?" Deuce asked Ty now being serious.**

**"She's going out with someone.." Ty finally proclaimed his jealousy.**

**"Dudeee, don't tell me you're jealous" Deuce couldn't believe it.**

**"You better believe it. But this guy isn't a good person" Ty said clenching his fist.**

**"Dudee every guy who likes a girl and that girl is going out with someone else says that. Why? cause they're jealous" Deuce said**

**"If you really knew the truth" Ty wished**

**"What truth?" Deuce asked him very interested in it.**

**Ty told Deuce EVERYTHING about the bet, Jake, Tinka, with details of what he has to do if Jake wins the bet. Deuce was impressed on how cruel they were.**

**"Maaan, we've got to stop them" said Deuce**

**"But how? Tinka won't believe, I already told her and she didn't believe me" Ty said with a sad face.**

**"I know who could help and how" Deuce smiled.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well... what do you think of this chapter? It was good or lame? The truth please :P<br>Sorry for the bad grammar or if you didn't understand a word or sentence, I'm a spanish girl so I'm trying my best cause this is what I love to do, write. Hope you liked it.**

**LEAVE REVIEWS so I can continue with the story.**

**Also, if you want me to put more of Gece, just tell me. Or what do you think about Reuce?  
>And if you have some ideas for this story, just tell me your ideas. <strong>

**Take Care :)**

**I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP**


End file.
